


that is how I will love you even as the world goes on its wicked way

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Talvez ele não deveria estar lá.Isso apenas ocorreu a Jess pouco após ele chegar na maternidade do hospital de Harford.





	that is how I will love you even as the world goes on its wicked way

Talvez ele não deveria estar lá.

Isso apenas ocorreu a Jess pouco após ele chegar na maternidade do hospital de Harford. Mas no momento em que Luke ligou dizendo que Rory tinha entrado em trabalho de parto mais cedo naquela manhã ele pegou as chaves de seu carro e pegou a estrada de Nova York para Hartford sem parar para analisar a situação. Ele e Rory estavam mais próximos nos últimos meses, a editora em que ele trabalhava havia comprado os direitos para o livro que ela estava escrevendo e eles frequentemente trocavam e-mails em parte discutindo a trama e a escrita do livro e em parte falando sobre livros, filmes e outras coisas aleatórias.

Luke e Lorelai pelo menos não pareceram surpresos pela presença dele ali, e disseram que assim que Paris e Lane saíssem do quarto que ele poderia ir vê-la.

“Você me trouxe um pato” essa foi a primeira coisa que Rory disse quando ele entrou no quarto, se referindo ao bichinho de pelúcia que Jess carregava em seus braços.

“Todos os ursos tinham acabado na lojinha do hospital”

“E é roxo”

“Bem eu achei que você apreciaria algo que não fosse rosa, pra desvencilhar um pouco da dicotomia azul para meninos e rosa para meninas”

“Você achou certo, também é muito fofo”

“E hipoalergênico”

“Em nome dos pulmões da minha filha eu lhe agradeço”

“Yeah...eu não tinha certeza se eu devia vir”

“Claro que você deveria você é-”

Aí Rory hesitou, Jess se perguntou que palavras estavam passando pela cabeça dela  _Um amigo ? Um colega ? Parte da família ?_ Ele realmente esperou que a palavra primo não tenha passado pela mente dela.

“Você é Jess” Rory continuou “Eu estou sempre feliz de te ver”

"Então quando Logan chega ? Eu não vi ele na sala de espera"

"Amanhã a tarde. Ele não vai poder vir hoje, reuniões importantes em Londres"

"Mais importantes que o nascimento da filha dele ?"

"Não faça essa cara ele não é uma pessoa ruim"

"Uma pessoa não ruim que traí sua noiva, engravida outra mulher e ainda assim vai em frente com os planos de casar com a noiva que ele chifrou. E não vem ver a filha no dia do nascimento ? Realmente material pra um príncipe da disney esse cara"

"Eu me pergunto o que você deve pensar de mim então"

"Eu...eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter dito nada"

"Porque não ? É verdade"

"Porque você acabou de ter um bebê"

"E você está com pena de mim"

"Não, eu estou feliz por você, meu deus Rory você teve um bebê. Uma nova vida no mundo por causa de você, isso é incrível e ela vai ser incrível também eu não tenho dúvidas. Eu tenho certeza que tem bem mais de você nela do que do pai"

"Bem genética diz que vai ser 50% eu 50% Logan, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira"

“Posso segurar ela ?”

“Sim” Rory disse e passou o bebê para ele, ela era bem pequena, com cabelos bem ralinhos negros. No momento em que Jess a segurou seus olhos se abriram e ele viu que esses eram de um brilhante tom azul como os de sua avó e os de sua mãe. Ele temeu que ela começasse a chorar mas ela apenas fechou seus olhos novamente.

"Então a sua filha vai ser Lorelai Gilmore a terceira de seu nome ?"

"A quarta na verdade, minha bisavó também era Lorelai. E sim vai ser, manter a tradição. Também eu gosto da idéia de passar o meu nome pra ela. Você acha que isso é narcisista demais da minha parte ?"

“Não, eu acho que é perfeito”


End file.
